<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get You a Husband Who... by amomentoflove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091656">Get You a Husband Who...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amomentoflove/pseuds/amomentoflove'>amomentoflove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Youtuber/Pastry Chef au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I've been watching a lot of zoella's videos recently, Louis really wants to wear Harry's chef's jacket, M/M, Pastry Chef Harry Styles, Wordplay Fic Challenge (One Direction), YouTuber Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amomentoflove/pseuds/amomentoflove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He pauses on the staircase when he comes across the best idea ever. Honestly, he’s surprised he hasn’t come up with it before.</p><p> <i>have harry teach you to bake a cake! i love you so much tommo!</i></p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Youtuber!Louis get his husband, Pastry Chef!Harry to be in one of his videos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Youtuber/Pastry Chef au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Prompt 1.4: Extract</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get You a Husband Who...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! </p><p>This is the first time I've participated in the Wordplay prompt challenge and I've very excited about it. I've been watching a lot of Zoella's videos recently, which inspired me to base Harry and Louis' characters roughly around Zoë and Alfie. </p><p>Also, I'm planning to (hopefully) write all the prompts for this challenge with this same au! So, if you like this fic, I'll be expanding it in the weeks to come!</p><p>This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "extract". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/extract">click here</a>, and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works">click here</a>. You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge <a href="https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt">here</a>.</p><p> <b>DO NOT REPOST.</b><br/><b>At this time, I'm not allowing any translations. Thank you for understanding.</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi everyone, and welcome back to my gaming channel! Today we’re going to be finishing the … oh fuck I forgot what the title is. Dear editing Louis, please cut this par-” Louis Tomlinson pauses the video and scrolls to the beginning. He plays the clip again and splits the video so he can take out where he messed up.</p><p>He’s editing the gaming video he’s just finished filming in his office. It’s late at night and his husband has been in bed for the last three hours. Harry has to get up early tomorrow morning since he has to give the newest addition to his bakery the ‘replicate this recipe’ test. It was basically the last task Harry wanted his new employees to do before letting them run the kitchen by themselves.</p><p>Louis is always grateful when Harry decides to hire someone else. It means his husband has one less worry on his plate. When they were first dating, Harry would always be in the bakery, as he was the sole baker, which equaled many early mornings getting all the baked goods ready for the day to sale and late nights cleaning the kitchen to get ready for the next day.</p><p>He takes his blue filter glasses off and rubs his eyes, yawning as he does so. It’s not terribly late by his standards, just after midnight, but it’s late enough. Thankfully, gaming videos are easy to edit since he doesn’t have to make too many cuts—only for the beginning and the end. It takes him a few minutes to edit and save, ready for him to post in the morning.</p><p>He takes a quick look at his Twitter as he walks downstairs. He had tweeted out earlier in the day for his viewers to give him suggestions for his next main channel video. It was always interesting to see what people on the internet would come up with. The amount of times his viewers have asked him to expand his series of pranking his friends to include Harry is astounding. As if he would prank his husband to the same level he does his friends.</p><p>He pauses on the staircase when he comes across the best idea ever. Honestly, he’s surprised he hasn’t come up with it before.</p><p>
  <em>have harry teach you to bake a cake! i love you so much tommo!</em>
</p><p>He grins and thinks of how much fun it would be. He would be the first to admit that he is a complete disaster in the kitchen— it’s why he and Harry often order a takeaway when Harry is too tired to make something more elaborate. To be fair, however, he’s never really attempted baking.</p><p>Plus, it gives him an excuse to hangout with his husband, and his viewers love it when Harry’s in his videos. Hence the request for him to prank Harry <em>all the time</em>.</p><p>Louis screenshots the tweet so he can give credit to the fan in the beginning of the video and slinks into their bedroom as to not wake Harry.</p><p>He can’t wait to see Harry’s reaction when he tells his plan. He’s going to be thrilled.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Harry says bluntly the next morning.</p><p>“What?” Louis cries and follows Harry around their kitchen island. “Why not?”</p><p>“I know you, Lou. You hate touching raw eggs, so you’ll have me do it. You hate using a whisk because it hurts your arm, so you’ll make me do it. You hate waiting for something to bake, so you’ll forget about the cake and it’ll burn.” Harry opens the fridge and reaches for a carton of milk to pour some in his tea.</p><p>Louis sighs dramatically and hops up on the barstool in front of the island. “It’s not my fault you fall for my puppy dogs eyes all the time and let me get away with it.” He smiles sweetly when Harry sends him his attempt at a death glare—he looks more like a grumpy frog than anything else.</p><p>Louis blows him a kiss and digs into his sugary, chocolatey cereal. “I promise I’ll actually do the work. You just have to tell me what to do.”</p><p>Harry gives him a look.</p><p>“And maybe crack the eggs for me?” He mumbles knowing Harry can hear him perfectly.</p><p>“There it is!” Harry calls out. He breaks his stern expression and chuckles as he leans on the other side of the breakfast bar to steal a bite of Louis’ cereal. “What kind of cake do you have in mind?”</p><p>Louis shrugs and gives Harry another bite. His husband may complain about the abundance of sugary cereals in their cupboard, but he loves them just as much as Louis. “Something out of a box? Honestly, I’d be down for anything that’s simple. Ease me into baking so I don’t run away screaming. Maybe I have a hidden talent for baking and I can become your sou chef!”</p><p>“Doubtful.” Harry thinks for a moment and takes a sip of his tea. “What about a classic Victoria sponge? We don’t have to make the jam for it. I might have some raspberry in a jar somewhere. We can use that in-between the layers and make a classic American buttercream.”</p><p>“Is that the cake you made for your mum’s birthday last year?"</p><p>Harry nods and takes the last bite of Louis’ breakfast. He backs away and pulls out the box to replenish Louis’ bowl.</p><p>“Sounds perfect. I can film us going to the store and buying the ingredients—”</p><p>“I still don’t understand why your viewers like watching that.”</p><p>“And then I’ll go into us in the kitchen baking. Do I get to wear your chef’s jacket?”</p><p>Harry snorts. “Not a chance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello everyone, Harry and I are out shopping for a special video I have planned. Which you already know what it is if you’re watching. Let’s go!” Louis nestles the camera in the top of the cart so he can film a time-lapse. He turns to Harry who’s looking at their list on his phone. “What’s next?”</p><p>The cart is almost full, but Louis forgot to introduce the shopping segment. They’re also doing their regular shopping for the week and the cart definitely reflects that.</p><p>“We still haven’t gotten to the baking aisle, and I need castor sugar and vanilla extract. Oh and some dishwashing liquid and fabric softener.”</p><p>As they turn the corner, Louis pulls a bag of cheddar flavored crisps off the shelf and puts it in the cart.</p><p>“I saw that,” Harry says, not turning around with his head down and still focused on his phone.</p><p>“I know. Can we get that one softener that smells like apples?”</p><p>Harry nods and walks over to the laundry aisle. “I hope they have it. I haven’t seen it since that one time.”</p><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes and one mini argument about which fabric softener smelled the best, Louis leans against his husband as they wait in line to check-out. It’s summertime and starting to get really warm outside. Louis’ spots many cartons of ice cream and boxes of ice lollies in people’s carts as they get ready for their own barbecue.</p><p>“What if we make ice cream next?”</p><p>Harry looks down at him and scrunches his face in confusion. “Next? We haven’t even made the first video.”</p><p>Louis wraps his arm around Harry’s waist. “I have confidence that it won’t be a total disaster. I mean, I have a pastry chef as a husband … I don’t think I can mess up a Victoria sponge.”</p><p>“Only if you don’t distract me while we’re baking.” Harry leans down and kisses Louis’ temple which makes Louis smile.</p><p>“Don’t tempt me. I could wear one of your ridiculous embroidered shirts during the video. I know how you get off on that.”</p><p>Harry tucks a hand in the back of Louis’ pocket. “Who wouldn’t?”</p><p> </p><p>When they get back, Louis set up his camera to film another time-lapse as they unload and put away their groceries. What can he say…he likes time-lapses. Once they’re done, it’s getting close to dinner time and he already decided tomorrow would be baking day.</p><p>“Want a jacket potato for dinner?” Harry offers as he puts their reusable grocery bags in the cupboard.</p><p>Louis glances at the time and shakes his head. “Those take too long. What about beans on toast with cheese? We did just buy the good bread.”</p><p>Harry is one step ahead of him and opens the pantry back up to get the can of beans. “And we can’t let it go to waste like last time.”</p><p>They work together, moving around the kitchen easily. Louis puts the pot for the beans on the stove while Harry grates cheese and pops the bread in the toaster. Within minutes, they have a plate full of toast piled with beans and a white cheese on top, settled on the couch.</p><p>Louis tucks his feet under Harry’s legs as they eat in silence, watching an old Great British Baking Show from their DVR.</p><p>“I don’t think I asked how Issac did the other day,” Louis asks around a mouthful of beans.</p><p>“Really good, actually! He’s going to start on Monday working with Olivia and then by himself when she goes on holiday.”</p><p>“How long is she going to be gone?”</p><p>“Just two weeks. She and Erica are going to the Maldives for their anniversary. I think they’re going to the same resort we went too last year.”</p><p>Louis moans and throws his head back. “Ugh, I miss the Maldives. We should go ahead this year and have some proper alone time. Can you get time off from the bakery again?”</p><p>“I’ll talk to the boss, but I think I’ll be able to swing it.”</p><p>As soon as they clean off their plates, Louis takes Harry’s and his own to set them on the coffee table to deal with later. He twists around until his head is in Harry’s lap. Absentmindedly, Harry settles his hand on Louis’ chest and pulls out his phone. Louis leans down and presses a kiss to Harry’s hand. He glances up to see Harry look down at him and gives him a soft smile. Harry bops his nose and Louis giggles before he turns his attention back to the tv.</p><p>Just a normal night in the Tomlinson-Styles household.</p><p> </p><p>“What do we need to do first, Chef Harry?” Louis asks the next day. He has his camera set up on a tripod along with a microphone and lights. Their kitchen is more of a conservatory in terms of windows, but it’s starting to get cloudy which is annoying.</p><p>He’s already wearing one of Harry’s many aprons since Harry refuses to let him wear his chef’s jacket, which rude. He’s married to a chef, he should be able to wear his chef’s jacket if he wants.</p><p>When he says so out loud, Harry squeezes his waist as he passes. “I like you in an apron.”</p><p>“Well, I’d look <em>spectacular</em> in a chef’s jacket,” Louis mutters.</p><p>Harry has his hair pulled back with a hair clip on the top of his head and a plain grey shirt. It’s one of his shirts that clings a little tighter to his upper arms and shoulders which makes Louis want to drool. He has a weird obsession with his husband’s arms.</p><p>“Let’s go ahead and get out all the ingredients laid out,” Harry instructs. He goes to the pantry to pull out the dry ingredients. “Can you get the butter, milk, and four eggs? We’ll start with the sponge first and do the icing while the cake bakes.”</p><p>“Yes, Chef Harry,” Louis teases and goes over to the fridge.</p><p>It takes them a few hours to bake, between getting all the ingredients together and the actual baking process. Louis may or may not have made an absolute mess of the kitchen when he was mixing the icing sugar, butter, and vanilla extract together for the American buttercream. Not only did a blanket of white powder get all over the countertop, but also a cloud of sugar puffed up into Louis’ face.</p><p>Harry was conveniently in the bathroom while Louis was mixing and promptly fell on the floor when he came around the corner to see his husband with sugar all over his face.</p><p>Harry also may or may not have licked some of the sugar off of his face. Louis will have to cut that part out of the video. He doesn’t need his viewers seeing just how disgusting they are.</p><p>Once the cake was cooled, iced, and filled with jam, Harry spent several minutes taking pictures of Louis with the cake.</p><p>“Look at you, baby! Your first big bake,” he said as he took so many pictures from different angles. “Move over Mary Berry. Louis Tomlinson-Styles is the next big baker.”</p><p>“I have the most embarrassing husband, ever,” Louis said and covered his face with his hand.</p><p> </p><p>A few days later, Louis finally gets around to editing the video. His cheeks hurt from smiling at the screen by the time he’s done. He gets it all saved on his laptop and takes it downstairs to the bedroom.</p><p>Harry’s already tucked in bed, playing one of his many games on his phone when he walks in.</p><p>“Want to watch the baking video?” He asks and slides under the sheets.</p><p>Harry sets his phone down and looks up. “You’ve finished?”</p><p>“Yep.” Louis scooches closer to him and Harry leans his head on Louis’ shoulder. “Just finished it now.” Louis wraps an arm around Harry’s shoulder and presses play.</p><p>They’re giggling by the time they get to the actual baking section.</p><p><em>“I like you in an apron.”</em> Harry on screen says.</p><p>Harry tilts his head up to look at Louis. “You do look good in that apron. I’m glad I bought it for you.”</p><p>
  <em>Harry slaps him on the bum as he passes him and Louis giggles. He’s going to take the piss out of Harry as much as possible during the video.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t be an ass, Lou.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But you love my ass, Harold.” Louis winks at him when he turns around and sets his ingredients on the counter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Watch it or I’ll make you crack the eggs,” Harry warns as he pulls out the stand mixer. “Can you get the scales out of the drawer?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Louis does so, he looks over to the camera, “I hate touching raw eggs guys, so anytime I try to make scrambled eggs, I make Harry crack them.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He once brought me eggs to crack while I was still in bed because he didn’t want to.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I honestly tried! I just couldn’t do it!” Louis defends, bring the scale and bowl over to the island.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You were making me breakfast in bed, but I still had to crack the eggs!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Louis giggles. “Get you a husband who will crack your eggs for you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry bursts out laughing, his dimples popping out as he puts the ingredients in order. “To be fair, he did have everything else put together before he got around to the eggs. Including a cuppa, toast, and some fruit.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Louis glances over at his husband and sees a soft expression on his face. “You had a long day at the bakery the night before, you deserved a proper brekkie in bed.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry wraps an arm around his hips and pulls him to his side. Pressing a kiss to his cheek, Harry whispers, “You're the best husband ever a man could ask for.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Harry, please.” Louis blushes and turns his head for a proper kiss. He’s such a goner for this man. “We have a cake to bake.”</em>
</p><p>When the video is done, Harry sets the computer over to the side and pulls Louis down for a deep, sweet kiss. “Love you, Lou.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a kudos/comment as I love to see and read them!</p><p>You can find me on <a href="http://daggerandrose.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/dagger_rosefics">twitter</a>.</p><p>Here's the <a href="https://daggerandrose.tumblr.com/post/622908471489265664/get-you-a-husband-who-26k-by-amomentoflove-he">fic post</a> for you to reblog as well!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>